


Lean Back and Rest for You are Safe Here

by Wifiswuxian



Category: One Piece
Genre: But also, Chopper Mentioned, Fluff, Franky Mentioned - Freeform, Kinda?, Luffy has a brain, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Nami Mentioned, No beta we die like ace, author is a slut for domestic strawhats, he just refuses to use it, he kinda does here i guess, hes people smart, i guess this is kinda pre-relationship, i know he doesnt wanna share his food, i love the whole "luffy shows love by sharing his food" trope okay, i wrote this in one go and only went over it like twice so, idk which ever one okay, just pure fluff, let law sleep 2k21, luffy is kinda ooc, or monet?, worried Luffy (menitoned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wifiswuxian/pseuds/Wifiswuxian
Summary: Luffy makes sure his newest Nakama gets some much needed rest.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Lean Back and Rest for You are Safe Here

Law didn’t remember falling asleep. He remembered being relieved from watch duty by Sanji and laying down in his designated bed in the men’s dorm, and then nothing. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes. He may have slept but the few hours he got that night definitely didn’t make up for the days of insomnia he had under his belt. He never slept well when he wasn’t on the Polar Tang, where he could be submerged deep underwater, the one place Doflamingo couldn’t get to him. 

Finally pulling himself out of bed he threw on a clean shirt and his spotted jeans. Grabbing his hat and Kikoku he left the dormitory. The light of the sun blinded him as he stepped outside, causing him to close his eyes against it, but it also told him just how late in the day it was. It had to be after noon at least, if not later. He frowned. Usually, Luffy would wake everyone up for breakfast whether they wanted to be up or not. He didn’t go around waking everyone up, he was just loud, and his voice tended to carry. 

Standing for a moment with his eyes still closed he breathed deep and tried to prepare himself for whatever the strawhat crew would pull him into today. He told himself it was just a few more days until they got to Dressrosa, it would be over soon. As he breathed he could hear a quiet ‘shink’, the sign of someone, probably Zoro, sharpening a blade and the sound of someone eating, that one was probably Luffy. Other than that though, the Sunny was eerily quiet. Letting out his held breath he slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light, and ended up having to blink repeatedly, the sight in front of him almost too much for him. 

To his left Usopp sat with his back against the ship's railing, his hat, goggles, and headphones sitting in a pile beside him and a sketch pad in his hands. He seemed to be sketching the samurai sitting a few feet from him. The samurai Kin’emon sat cross-legged, sharpening one of his blades, and his son, Momonosuke, was in his dragon form sleeping, with his head resting in Kin’emons lap. Stepping out a little farther on deck he was stopped again by the sight before him. 

In the middle of the grassy deck, a small picnic had been set out where most of the straw hats sat. Zoro was sitting with his legs splayed out in front of him, reading a book that looked to be about swords, one hand holding the book and one hand off to the side. He was leaning back-to-back with Sanji who was writing furiously in a notebook. Sanji’s unoccupied hand was splayed to his side and was resting on top of Zoro’s. Brook sat on the bench around the mast, one leg crossed over the other as he wrote in what looked like a music composition notebook. 

Across from Zoro and Sanji sat Robin. She was in a reclined sun chair, a book in one hand and a green and blue drink in the other. And sitting beside her on the ground was Luffy. He sat cross-legged, his sandals and strawhat discarded to the side, a large chunk of half-eaten meat was in one hand and a book sat open in his lap. Law found it hard to focus on anything but Luffy. While the fact that he was reading was a shock, the black-framed glasses he wore nearly knocked the breath out of him. He must have been staring for too long because the rubber captain looked up and broke out in a smile a mile wide upon seeing him. 

“Traffy!” stretching his arm out he grabbed law by the arm and, being surprisingly gentle he started pulling him over. Law dodged Zoro and Sanji and ended up having to jump over the picnic in the middle. Luffy tugged a few times on his arm once he was beside the smaller captain and with a sigh, he sat. 

“Traffy you missed two whole meals!” Luffy frowned and shoved a plate piled with onigiri and a few skewers of grilled fish into Laws hands. Blinking, Law looked at Sanji who, along with the other three sitting around the picnic, had turned to stare at him and Luffy. 

“Thank you for the food Blackleg-ya” Sanji looked like he was lost for words for a moment and after a quick headshake, he responded. 

“No problem but you should thank Luffy. He hasn’t let anyone take any Onigiri or grilled fish since I set out the food a few minutes ago.” 

“Ehhhh! There would have been nothing left for Traffy if I hadn’t saved it! And he slept through two meals!” Luffy protested, “he already doesn’t eat much.” The last part was mumbled through the crunching of the meat bone as he ate it. Law felt his cheeks start to heat and Robin giggled. 

“You could have woken him up for Lunch Luffy” Luffy looked appalled by the suggestion. 

“Robin that was the first time he’s slept since we left Punk Hazard! I wouldn’t have woken him up!” Law's cheeks started to burn and he pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes. He didn’t think Luffy was that perceptive. “Traffy you should eat!” he leaned over and pushed the plate of food a little closer to Law and didn’t turn away until Law took one of the Onigiri and started eating. 

“Thanks, Strawhat-ya” he mumbled and it earned him a bright smile before the boy went back to reading. 

It was an hour later that Luffy got up with his book and disappeared into the men’s dormitory. 

“He was shushing us all day you know,” Zoro spoke suddenly, not looking up from his book. “He was really excited that you were finally sleeping. He’s been asking Chopper every day since Punk Hazard if there was anything he could do to help you sleep. I think Chopper kicked him out of the infirmary once too.” Law had to pull his hat down again to cover his blush. 

“He noticed because he cares about you, you know” Robin added, turning a page in her book. Law had to fight the urge to stand and walk away. 

“You may not think your friends but remember, Luffy’s definition of an alliance is different from yours” Sanji added and Law fought the urge to run away. 

“Where is everyone else?” He said instead of running and grabbed another onigiri. 

“Nami is in the charting room, Chopper is in the infirmary making a list of things we need to stock up on in Dressrosa probably, and Franky is working in his workshop.” Robin didn’t even look up from her book. Law could only be glad that at least those three hadn’t been here to watch Luffy fuss over him. “There are lots of books in the library your welcome to read if you wanted to join us Traffy-kun” this time she looked at him, a small smile on her face. Law hesitated for a minute before heading to the library. 

Law took a bit to decide but ultimately ended up grabbing one of Choppers medical journals from some Island in the South Blue. Returning to the deck he sat against the unoccupied railing of the ship. As he sat Luffy re-emerged, and Law was ready for the day to go like any other but Luffy had another book in his hands. He looked around a bit and smiled as his eyes landed on Law. 

Luffy jogged over and dropped right into Law's lap. He froze as Luffy shifted, trying to get comfortable. Robins giggle almost made him push Luffy off but then the younger captain settled, resting his back against Laws's chest, his head cushioned on Laws left shoulder, and opened his book. Law sat for a minute before sighing and picking up his own discarded book. 

An hour in and Laws's eyes started drooping again. He set his book down and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Luffy’s shoulder. Closing his eyes he heard a quiet laugh and felt Luffy pull his hat down, shutting the sun out of his eyes. 

“Sleep Traffy, I’ll save you some dinner” Law hummed in response and looped his arms around Luffy’s middle. He was asleep before he could worry about how safe he felt despite being above the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is definitely inspired by [this colour spread](https://devilfruitshmevilfruit.tumblr.com/post/641325839506636800/okay-so-should-i-be-working-on-the-time-travel-fic). and yes that's my tumblr post, I couldn't find where I found the picture previously. it was either google or the wiki idk. 
> 
> Anyways it's my first op fanfic so sorry if anyone is OOC or anything else.


End file.
